


The Sea Will Bring Me Home

by AAJurado



Category: Supernatural, The Siren - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAJurado/pseuds/AAJurado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decades ago, Castiel Novak started to serve a Siren to repay the Ocean. A single word from him can kill. He is resigned to finish his sentence in solitude when he meets Dean Winchester. Handsome, and caring, Dean is everything Castiel dreamed of.<br/>Falling in love with a human breaks all of the Ocean's rules, and if the Oceans discovers Castiel feelings... he doesn't know what the Ocean will do.<br/>But for the first time, Castiel is determined to follow his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea Will Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!   
> So if you read The Siren, from Kiera Cass, you will notice is almost the same...... got a bit of author block so I didn't change much.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Supernatural, a shame though, and neither I own The Siren from Kiera Cass.

It’s funny hat you hold onto, the things you remember when everything ends. I can still picture the paneling on the walls of our stateroom and recall precisely how plush the carpet was. I remember the saltwater smell, permeating the air and the sound of children laughter, like the storm was an exciting adventure instead of a nightmare.

More than any sense of fear or worry, there was an air of irritation hanging in the room. The storm was throwing our evening’s plans; there would be no dancing on the upper deck tonight, no chance to catch the eye of any pretty lady. Those were the woes that plagued m life then, so insignificant they’re almost shameful to own up to. But that was my once upon a time, back when my reality felt like a story because it was so good.

“If this rocking doesn’t stop soon, I won’t have time to fix up my hair before dinner,” Mama complained. I peeked up at her from where I was lying on the floor, trying desperately not to throw up. Mama’s reflection looked as glamorous as a movie star, and her finger waves seemed perfect to me. But she was never satisfied. “You ought to get off the floor,” she continued, glancing down at me. “What if help comes in?”

I hobbled over to one of the chaise lounges, doing –as always- what I was told. I closed my eyes, praying that the water would still. I didn’t want to be sick. Our journey up until that final day had been utterly ordinary, just a family trip from point A to point B. I can’t remember now where we were heading. What I do recall is that we where, as per usual, traveling with style. We were one of the lucky families who had survived the Crash with our wealth intact– and Mama liked to make sure we knew it. So we were situated in a beautiful suite with decent-size windows and personal stewards at our beck and call. I was entertaining the idea of ringing for one and asking for a bucket.

It was then, in that bleary haze of sickness, that I heard something, almost like a far-off lullaby. It made me curious and, somehow, thirsty. I lifted my dizzy head and saw Mama turn her attention to the window as well, searching for the sound. Our eyes met for a moment, both of us needing assurance that what we were hearing was real. When we knew we weren’t alone, e focused on the window again, listening. The music was intoxicatingly beautiful, like a hymn to the devout.

Papa leaned into the room, his neck sporting a fresh bandage where he’d cut himself trying to shave during the storm. “Is that the band?” he asked. His tone was calm, but the desperation in his eyes was haunting.

“Maybe. It sounds like it’s coming from outside, doesn’t it?” Mama was suddenly breathless and eager, one hand on her neck as she swallowed excitedly. “Let’s go see.” She hated being in the rain.

“I think I’ll stay.” I was just as drawn to the music as the rest of them, but the clammy feeling on my face reminded me how close I was to being sick. Leaving our room couldn’t be a good idea in my state, and I curled up a little tighter, resisting the urge to stand up and follow.

Mama turned back and met my eyes. “I’d feel better if you were by my side,” she said with a smile.

Those were my mother last words to me.

Even as I opened my mouth to protest, I found myself standing up and crossing the cabin to follow her. It wasn’t just about obeying anymore. I had to get up on deck. I had to be closer to the song. If I had stayed in our room, I probably would have been trapped and gone down with the ship. Then I could have joined my family. In heaven or hell, or in nowhere, if it was all a life. But no.

We went upstairs, joined along the way by scores of other passengers. It was then I knew something was wrong. Some of the passengers were rushing, fighting their way through the masses, while others looked like they were sleepwalking.

I stepped into the thrashing rain, pausing outside the threshold to take in the scene. Pressing my hands over my ears to shout out the crashing thunder and hypnotic music, I tried to get my bearings. Two men shot past me and jumped overboard without even pausing. The storm and jumped overboard without even pausing. The storm wasn’t so bad we needed to abandon ship, was it?

I looked to a child and saw him lapping up the rain, like a wildcat clawing at raw meat. When someone near him tried to do the same, they scrapped with each other, fighting over the drops. I backed away, turning to search for my parents, then I saw them, hand in hand, their backs against the railing, casually tipping themselves overboard. They smiled. I screamed.

What was happening? Had the world gone mad?

A note caught my ear, and I dropped m hands, my fear and worries fading away as the song took hold. It did seem like it would be better in the water, embraced by the waves instead of pelted by rain. It sounded delicious. I needed to drink it. I needed to fill my stomach, my heart, and my lungs with it.

With that sole desire pulsing through me, I walked toward the metal rails. It would be a pleasure to drink myself full until every piece of me was sated. I was barely aware of hoisting myself over the side, barely aware of anything until the hard smack of water on m face brought me back to my senses.

I was going to die.

 _No!_ I thought as I fought to get back to the surface. _I’m not ready! I want to live!_ Nineteen years were not enough. There were still so many foods to taste and places to visit. Love, I hoped, and a family. All of it, everything, gone in a split second.

_Really?_

I didn’t have time to doubt the reality of the voice I was hearing. _Yes!_

_What would you give to stay alive?_

_Anything!_

In an instant, I was dragged out of the fray. It was as if an arm was looped around my waist, pulling with precision as I shot past body after body until I was free of them. I soon found myself ling on my back, staring up at three inhumanly handsome boys.

For a moment, all my horror and confusion disappeared. There was no storm, no family, and no fear. All that ever had been or ever would be were these beautiful, perfect faces. I squinted, studying them, making the only guess that seemed possible.

“Are you angels?” I asked. “Am I dead?”

The closest one, who had hazelnut hair that billowed around his face, bent down. “You’re very much alive” he promised.

I gaped at him. If I was still alive, wouldn’t I be feeling the scratch of salt down my throat? Wouldn’t my eyes be burning from the water? Wouldn’t I still be feeling on my face from where I fell? Yet I felt perfect, complete. I was either dreaming or dead. I had to be.

In the distance, I could hear the screams. I lifted my head, and just over the waves I spotted the tail of our ship as it bobbed surreally out of the water.

I took several ragged breaths, too confused to grasp how I was still breathing, and while listening to others drown around me.

“What do you remember?” he asked.

I shook my head. “The carpet.” I searched my memories, already feeling them becoming distant and blurry. “And my mother’s hair,” I said, my voice cracking. “Then I was in the water.”

“Did you ask to live?”

“I did,” I sputtered, wondering if he could read my mind or if everyone else had thought it, too. “Who are you?”

“I’m Gadreel” he replied. “This is Lucifer.” He pointed to a blond boy who gave me a small smile. “And that is Raphael.” Raphael was as dark as the night sky and appeared to have nearly no hair.

“We’re singers. Sirens. Servants of the Ocean. We…feed Him. ”

I squinted. “What would the ocean eat?”

Gadreel glanced in the direction of the sinking ship and I followed his gaze. Almost all the voices were quiet now.

Oh.

“It is our duty, and soon it could be yours as well. If you give your time to Him, He will give you life. From this day forward, for the net hundred years, you won’t get sick or hurt, and you won’t grow a day older. When your time is up, you’ll get your voice back, your freedom back. You’ll get to live.”

“I’m sorry” I stammered. “I don’t understand”

The others smiled behind him, but their eyes looked sad.

“No. It would be impossible to understand now,” Gadreel said. He ran his hand over my dripping hand, already treating me as if I was one of his own. “I assure you, none of us did. But you will.”

Carefully, I raised myself until I was fully upright, shocked to see that I was standing on water. There were still a few people afloat in the distance, struggling in the current as if they thought they might be able to save themselves.

“My parents are there,” I pleaded. Raphael sighed, his eyes wistful.

Gadreel wrapped his arm around me, looking toward the wreckage. He whispered in my ear. “You have two choices: you may remain with us or you may join your mother. Join her. Not save her.”

I stayed silent, thinking. Was she telling me the truth? Could I choose to die?

‘’You said you’d give anything to live” he reminded me. “Please mean it.”

I saw the hope in his eyes. He didn’t want me to go. Perhaps he’d seen enough death for one day.

I nodded. I’d stay.

He pulled me close and breathed into my ear. “Welcome. You are now a Siren.”

I was whipped underwater, something cold forced into my veins. And, though it frightened me, it hardly hurt at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !!   
> Hope you liked it and I will try to upload at least two chapters a week.   
> Love you all,  
> xoxoxo  
> Abigail.


End file.
